Abel Cuvier
Dr. Abel Cuvier was a genetics expert specialized in splicing. History Very little is known about Abel Cuvier's past, but he developed a penchant for splicing and at some point was hired by Kobra, presumably to teach Zander the fundamentals of genetics. Several years later, Cuvier founded the Chimera Institute and brought splicing into the mainstream. He was the biggest outspoken proponent of splicing, which he had developed and hoped would become a lifestyle. Claiming to be the first test subject, he used himself as an example to guarantee its safety, reversibility, and beauty — although the latter was a rather subjective issue. Splicing became a fad that quickly swept Gotham's youth, who saw it as fashion statement and a way of self-expression. However, this opinion was not shared by parents and politicians, who condemned the use of animal genetic augmentation, calling it a crime against nature. When the process was established to instigate aggressive behavior, D.A. Sam Young took to himself the task of outlawing splicing. Determined to lead a splicing revolution, Cuvier decided to kill Young, and declared war on the "norms". Right when he was in the middle of preparations, Batman was caught trespassing. Cuvier apprehended him, and injected Batman with an overdose of vampire-bat serum that he had saved specially for him turning him into a Man-Bat. Batman managed to cut loose, and before he could break out, Cuvier attacked him with his own bare claws. After his minions — Ramrod, King Cobra, and Tigress — failed to do away with Sam Young, Dr. Cuvier was forced to go into hiding in Carmin's Taxidermy Studio. However, he was tracked down by Ace, who had picked up his scent in the broken talon Cuvier had inadvertently left embedded in Batman's suit. In order to confront the Batman, Cuvier exposed himself to heavy dosage of serums and became a sort of chimera, endowing himself with dangerous new abilities: those of a hawk, a tiger, and a snake. A battle ensued, and Cuvier had the upper hand for a moment, but his conceit got the best of him. Batman seized an opportunity to inject Cuvier with several different vials, turning him into an unearthly behemoth resembling a naga with a stinger. The creature was about to gulp down Batman, when Ace broke in and attacked him. Nevertheless, the mutt was no match for the mutant powerhouse, and he nearly succumbed to his sting. However, Batman got ahold of more mutagen vials and injected them into Cuvier, who could not control the transformation and became a massive pink monster with stick like teeth, a large stinger and pincers. Cuvier went mad and tried to sting batman who used the behemoths own stinger against it, Cuvier swung out starting a fire that engulfed the building in flames. Cuvier presumably died in the explosion. Issue 4 of the Batman Beyond comic titled "Zoologically Speaking" featured the return of Cuvier. He is shown to have survived the explosion and reverted to his spliced form that of a hawk, a tiger, and a snake. Cuvier's new plan involves splicing animals into humans. Appearances Batman Beyond * "Splicers" * "Curse of the Kobra, Part II" Cuvier, Able Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains